


Экология

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Сколько раз в год ты трахаешься?» Райдо и Генма обсуждают проблемы экологии





	Экология

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Enviroment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425243) by nobiki. 



– Сколько раз в год ты трахаешься?  
Райдо, использовавший ноги Генмы как подушку, поднял голову и посмотрел на напарника, уютно прислонившегося к стволу большой сосны.  
– Поконкретнее, пожалуйста.  
Генма закатил глаза.  
– Я о сексе, дубина. Помнишь, что это такое? О да, не останавливайся, сильнее, быстрее, еще?  
Подавив порыв врезать Генме по бедру так, чтобы остался синяк, Райдо лег обратно.  
– Да, придурок, спасибо, я помню, что такое секс, – он поймал взгляд Генмы, и оба заухмылялись. Забавно, до чего же каждый знал, о чем думает другой, и был готов закончить фразу до того, как ее произнесут. – Ладно, и что?  
– Просто ответь на вопрос, – Генма чуть сменил позу. У Райдо была тяжелая голова, она неудобно давила на голени.  
– Зачем?  
– Затем.  
– И зачем затем?  
Генма резко поджал ноги, спихивая Райдо с его импровизированной и далеко не мягкой подушки.   
– Ответь уже, блядь, на вопрос!  
Райдо перекатился на живот и задумчиво уставился куда-то в траву.  
– В среднем раз двести за год. Ну, если считать все: минеты, дрочку…  
– Нет, я именно про сам секс.  
Райдо закрыл глаза, твердо решив Генму сегодня по голове не бить.  
– Раз сто.  
Генма удивленно приподнялся.  
– Серьезно? И всё?  
– Ну да. У меня завались долгих миссий, да и как у телохранителя хокаге у меня не так-то много возможностей. Так что, когда мне предлагают, это обычно…  
– Просто способ отвлечь. Логично.  
Генма запрокинул голову и принялся смотреть в небо.  
– А сколько при этом раз ты используешь презервативы?  
Греться на солнышке было тепло и приятно, Райдо был в отличном настроении духа, иначе ни за что бы не ответил.  
– Хм-м-м, может, около пятидесяти? Шестидесяти? Ты это спрашиваешь ради чего-то конкретного или просто языком мелешь?  
– Просто размышляю. За жизнь уходит около тысячи презервативов. Что ты с ними делаешь?  
– Выкидываю в мусор.  
– А потом?  
Райдо пожал плечами.  
– Потом их куда-то девают вместе с остальным мусором.  
– В землю, Райдо. Вот куда их девают.  
– И что? Они ведь резиновые. Рано или поздно сгниют.  
– Может, да, а может, и нет. На самом деле никто не знает.  
Устав от этого бессмысленного разговора, Райдо перекатился на живот и приподнялся на локтях, пристально глядя на Генму.  
– Так, ты вообще это к чему? Мне пора перестать пользоваться презервативами, потому что это вредно для экологии?  
– Нет, просто хочу сказать, что стоит как следует подумать о том, сколько мы их тратим.  
– Слушай, секс я не брошу. Ни за что.  
– Ну ты и эгоист.  
– А сам-то? Только не говори, что откажешься от презервативов! Придурок, наверняка же подхватишь что-нибудь и сдохнешь, да и меня убьешь заодно!  
Генма фыркнул и кинул в Райдо шишкой.  
– Расслабься! Я не собираюсь от них отказываться.  
– Тогда нахрена ты мне мозги тут пудришь?!  
Тот пожал плечами и вновь прислонился к стволу.  
– Всего лишь мысли вслух.  
Райдо сел на корточки и потер шрам на щеке. Сегодня смысл речей Генмы ему решительно не давался.  
– Я перестану ими пользоваться, если и ты тоже.  
– Что? Нет! Райдо, слушай, я не имел в виду, что надо совсем про них забыть. Я к тому, что, может, нам стоит подумать о… – он умолк, заметив выражение лица Райдо. Очень серьезное.   
Напарник не шутил.  
– Я перестану, если ты перестанешь, – повторил Райдо, наклоняясь к нему и не отрывая от него взгляда. – Но ты понимаешь, что это означает?  
У того сердце на миг остановилось, и он едва подавил стон. Блядь, когда у Райдо такой взгляд, все силы уходили только на то, чтобы не стащить с себя штаны и не заорать: «Давай уже!».  
– Генма, вот чего ты хочешь? А ты готов? Больше никакого случайного траха на миссиях? Никаких буйных вечеринок? – Райдо оказался совсем рядом так быстро, что Генма вздрогнул; его нос задевал щеку Генмы. – Только ты… и я. Именно этого ты хочешь?  
Шесть ударов. Он знал, потому что считал, считал их, пока Райдо пристально смотрел на него, водя пальцами по его шее, прослеживая пульсирующую венку на горле. Шесть ударов сердца. А точно он этого хочет? Готов ли? И, что важнее, готов ли сам Райдо?  
– Именно этого, – Генма не признал собственный голос и немедленно захотел забрать свои слова обратно, потому что… потому что он ни за что бы в этом не признался.  
– Генма, – тяжело и низко проговорил Райдо, и его губы прижались к горлу Генмы, зубы прихватили нежную кожу.  
Его дыхание вдруг сорвалось, и он притянул к себе Генму, дернул за волосы так, что тот вскрикнул. А потом Райдо поцеловал его, поцеловал по-настоящему, так крепко и так долго, что Генме показалось, будто он вот-вот умрет от недостатка кислорода – и он бы не возражал, если это значило бы, что Райдо перестанет его так целовать.

***

  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, к чему это приведет?  
Генма приподнял голову от кровати, смотря на него по-прежнему мутным взглядом. Как они добрались до квартиры Райдо, он вообще не представлял. Так что только покачал головой, потому что понятия не имел, о чем это тот.  
– Это приведет к тому, что нам придется чаще менять простыни. Принимать душ после секса вместо того, чтобы по-быстрому обтереться салфетками, – голос Райдо вновь упал до низкого шепота, и Генма едва не застонал от моментальной реакции своего тела. – Никаких больше быстрых перепихов перед уходом на миссию. А то неохота потом весь день вонять спермой. Люди могут неправильно понять.  
– Двенадцать.  
– М? Что – двенадцать?  
Генма облизнул губы, пытаясь совладать с непослушным ртом.  
– Двенадцать презервативов. В год. Для нас обоих. Одна коробка.  
Райдо наклонил голову и провел языком по следу от укуса на шее.  
– Согласен. Значит, будет всего одна коробка.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: Еще никто не проводил исследования о сроке разложения презервативов в земле. И это если не принимать во внимание их пластиковые обертки! Однако если выбирать между презервативами и вредом для экологии в плане появления в мире еще одного человека или количеством вещей, используемых при лечении ЗППП (перчатки для обследования, упаковки лекарств и т.д.), то глупо придираться к одному презервативу или даже к целой тысяче. Так что этот текст – не призыв, а просто повод к размышлению.


End file.
